Always Thinking Of You
by Conflicting.Opposite.Minds
Summary: Sasuke- teme, are you stalking Sakura- chan?" "No! I'm just. . . watching her." Unrelated drabble.
1. Watching

Summary: 20 prompts and 20 sasusaku stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/n: It's my first so be nice! Please constructive criticism, I can't become a better writer on flames. This is in shippuden, btw.

* * *

**Watching**

Sasuke did **not** enjoy the fact that Genma was hitting on Sakura. She was nearly a decade younger than him!

"HEY TEME WHAT CHA DO --" Sasuke pu this hand over Naruto's mouth. "Shut up dobe." Naruto glared, then bit

Sasuke's hand. Sasuke inwardly winced but kept his expression the same. "Teme are you stalking Sakura- chan?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm just. . . watching her."


	2. Flower Petals

**Disclaimer**: I still don't, Nor will I ever own _**any**_ rights to Naruto.

* * *

**Flower Petals **

Sasuke leaned over the steel rails, his nose _almost_ touched the pink cherry blossoms petals. "_Sasuke- kun_!"

Karin whispered harshly. "People are _staring_ at us! Don't lean over the rails!" He immaturely leaned farther

over the edge, because _**really**_, why in** _hell_** would he listen to _her_? The fragrance of the flower was strong.

Despite the fact, that they _looked _sweet, they smelled the same as any flower, bitter. Soon they'd ready to

die, only a few short days. _The same as any other cherry blossom, this flower is beautiful, beautiful and weak. _

"They'll die soon. . ." he said out loud. "Duh! _Everyone_ knows that Sasuke- kun! Now stop it!" She wined,

bouncing slightly, resembling a five-year-old. Sasuke turned to glare at her. "Quiet, Karin. Leave. Now. I

don't want your company any longer." Karin, hmpt, and walked way in a fiery heat. Her head, a flame, ready

to lash-out at an unsuspecting victim. He sighed and touched the blossoms. "As beautiful as you are, your

nothing to what once was mine."


	3. Almost

**Almost**

Sasuke sat on a thick patch of grass and thought of all the things he _**almost**_ had had. First he though of

Itachi, how he had _almost _killed him. Then he thought of his family, how he _almost_ had the closest thing to a

perfect life anyone could ever ask for. Next he thought of Naruto his _almost_ brother. Sakura, his _almost_

girlfriend/ love of his life. Kakashi, his _almost_ father. "Sasuke," a timid and shy voice said. He was surprised

to see it belonged to hotheaded, and rather obnoxious Karin. "What?" he asked sharply, this quickly

unnerved the girl. "Um. . . W- well, I want to sit here, is that OK?" he turned his head. "Hn." He herd her

gently kneel on the ground. "S- so what're ya thinking about?" he sighed. "Things." she bit her lower lip.

"What kind of thing?" it was obvious she was _trying _to sound seductive. "Karin, go away." hurt she quickly

got up and walked back to camp. This only started Sasuke thinking of a list of things he would have to kill.

Number one, _Itachi_, number two _Karin_. . .

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the shortness, I'll try to make them longer. . . I _almost_ have 700 words now. Get it?_ Almost_, Well I think its funny, Thnx fr reading! :]


	4. Fire and Water

**Fire and Water**

_Fire:_

_Sasuke Uchiha_ was like fire in many ways, _powerful_, _intense_, and _predictable_. You don't always know exactly

ware he'll strike, but you could easily guess. You knew he would attack, and when he did, it was powerful,

but always similar. He would rage on burning every thing he could touch and destroying everything in his

path , but eventually he would fizzle up. He would wait again, but not for long, and would stupidly charge

the same area twice and would loose. Sasuke Uchiha, was also clever at times, using wind to assist his fire

dance, and spread too quickly, too fast for you to stop him, then one could only pray.

_Water:_

_Sakura Haruno _was much like water. A bit wishy-washy, usually going with the flow, but occasionally carving

her own path. She was powerful, unknowingly to others, who thought otherwise. She was intelligent, and

wise. aving knowledge and loyalty far beyond her years. But most surprisingly she could be calm, as

an uninterrupted pond one minute, and as unforgiving as a typhoon the next.

_Fire and water:_

_At one time, they fit together perfectly, their love never was, nor would it ever be. _


	5. Newbie

**Newbie **

Sakura reviewed the girl in front of her. She was tall and slender. A redhead, but Sakura had sinking feeling

that if her hair was black, she'd look like the female version of Sasuke. Her hair was uneven, Long on one

side, and short on the other. She wore thick rimed glasses, a white jacket, with a black belt and short-

shorts, and lets admit it, she kind of looked like a whore. The unfamiliar girl glared. "Back off. Sasuke- kun is

_mine_." A million things ran though Sakura's mind. Some of them were mean and angry, some didn't care,

others wanted to tell this girl about the _real _Sasuke, and she shouldn't hold her breath, but instead Sakura

only laughed. "What?" the girl Snapped, "What's so funny?" the girl continued to glare. "That you think I

care!" Sakura chuckled. "I'll always love Sasuke, but I gave up any _hope_ of being with him a _long_ time ago."

Sakura laughed and shook her head. "Lair!" The girl shrieked. "Your just trying trick me!" Sakura shook her

head again. "Have him!" she giggled before she bounced off. This new girl would soon learn, that the

Uchiha wants a baby factory, not a wife, not a lover, and not a friend.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the Karin bashing if you like her, I don' t. . . you could probably tell, she's Sasuke obsessive compulsive, and she keeps his old, _dirty_/ _bloody_/ _torn_ shirt, how _creepy_ is that!


	6. Compliments

**

* * *

Compliments **

"Your hair is shorter." Sakura's eye's lit with excitement. "Y- you noticed?"

"I like it." Her heart fluttered. "Really? Well you know it's a lot easier this way. You know I like it too."

Sakura laughed. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever. It makes you look more like a ninja and less like

you spend four hours staring in the mirror." Sakura giggled nervously. "Is that supposed to be a

compliment?"

"Hn." Sakura sucked in air. "This is more than you've ever said to me Sasuke- kun. . . Thank you." Sasuke

turned and began to walk away. "Just don't expect any more."

"Any more what?"

"Compliments."

* * *

A/n: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. As if anyone actually fallows these. ;)


	7. Never Seen Again

**Um.. so this is my first AU. But don't spare me. Tell me just how bad it sucks. Oh yeah!  
**

* * *

It was almost four, and Ino's car was gone. She ditched _me_.

Today _sucked_. I mean _really_ sucked. First Ino- pig totally ditched me to hook-up with Sai. So I have _no _ride home. Then it started _pouring_. Not raining, not sprinkling, _pouring_. Seriously, I could swear I hear cats and dogs barking as they splatted against the pavement. _Not fun_. And of course, the cherry on my shitty ice cream sundae. I live seven miles away. _Seven_ miles! Do you know how long it was going to take to walk home?

It took the average person twelve minutes to walk a mile. Seven times twelve was eighty-four. An hour and twenty- four minutes! I haven't even taken into account the wind velocity, the weight of my clothes as the water drenched them and my heavy backpack – which makes me feel very turtle like – or when I slow down because I'm getting tired! Oh! And what about hypothermia? It's forty-fricken-five degrees out! And all this could have been avoided if that blond- banshee- bitch, had been able to take ten minutes, ten measly little minutes, out of her busy sexually active schedule to drive me home!

Was it too much to ask? We've had been best friends since kindergarten. Ino had said she'd drive me home today too. That's what really pissed me off. If she could have just told me she wasn't going to drive me home, I could have just taken to bus, that smelly, disgusting excuse for transportation. I would have gladly shared my seat with some creeped-out kid with an indistinguishable odor that emanated from every pore, and I would have done it with a smile, because _anything_ was better than _this._

Thankfully this wasn't a particularly busy road. I'd go banana-sandwich if I had to deal with crazy, hormonal teens and adults driving by me, and have them splash raw sewage into my face. Again. It happened once, and I swear to god if it happened twice, I'd have to kill the driver. And who wants that mess to clean up? Not me. So I'll stay on the back roads.

I stared at my useless excuse of a cell phone, that always chose to die at the worst possible moment. I tried to force it on. I needed to know the time! I had to find a pay phone! Preferably before my mom called the cops. She's the original mother hen. If I'm more than five minutes late, she panics. She assumes I laying dead in a ditch somewhere. Ugh.

I could see a cars headlights in the distance. I hoped it was someone I knew. Maybe they'd pick me up and drive me home. My hope was gone as quick as it had entered. It was a newer looking car. Light years out of any of my friends price range. The car started to slow as it approached me. My body tensed when it stopped. I kept my head down. I could hear the mother's voice, screaming at me. _Keep walking, keep walking. _I kept walking and the window rolled down. "Hey." I couldn't resist turning around. "Are you walking home alone?" I looked inside. The boy, no _man_, looked familiar. Like. . . like Sasuke Uchiha. The boy I'd devoted my heart to in kindergarten. But at the same time he looked nothing like him. He looked like an adult. His father? No too young. His brother I assumed. "Yes." H_ush stupid girl! Tell him you live up the road! _"Do you need a ride home?" My heart fluttered. _Say no! _Ino's voice joined in with her mothers. _Don't you dare get in. Don't you dare! _

I didn't really know much about Sasuke. He was a mystery. Thats what made him so appealing. But if he was related to Sasuke. What harm could he be? Maybe he's even pick up Sasuke. He was going in the direction of the school. "Sure." Ignoring every nerve in my body I got in.

–

I glared at the road. I was stuck picking up my poor excuse of a sack of meat my younger brother. Sasuke. It was pouring outside. My vision was already poor enough with out large drops of precipitation blocking my view, thank you very much. Of course had he not called I wouldn't have seen her.

A girl, carrying a backpack twice her weight. In a green sweatshirt, and jeans, walking alone down a deserted road. I felt am impulse to stop. My hands tightened around the steering wheel. No. I told my self. No more. But she was perfect. As I got closer, I could feel myself slow down. I could see her pink hat. It had to be. No one had pink hair. I needed to see her more clearly, I stopped. I could she her body become ridged. She put her head down. I rolled down the window. "Hey, are you walking home alone?" She turned, but didn't answer. I could see her sea foam green eyes. "Yes." she answered hesitantly. "Do you need a ride home?" I asked gently. I just needed to get her in the car. She seemed to hesitate slightly. Weighting her onions. She looked my brothers age. "Sure." She opened the door, and got in.

"I'm Itachi." I said warmly. "Sakura Haruno." I could she her clearly now. Her hair was pink. How obnoxious. How outstanding. Everyone had ever met her must remember her. It always made it more fun. "Where do you live?" I asked. She smiled nervously. "Um. Up by the lake. 1400 Failed point." I nodded. "I know ware that is. But I have to pick up my little brother first." She smiled a relieved breath escaped her mouth. "Sasuke?" she asked. "Do you know him?" She shook her head as I began to drive. "Not really."

"But you want to." I stated. It was clear. She blushed. "N-no. W-why who you think that?" I smirked at the road. "No reason." We were at the school in minutes. I was rather put out with Sasuke as soon as I thought of it. He might try to help her. "Do you want me to get him?" she asked hopefully. "No. I'll go in." She nodded. "I'll crawl in back?" she suggested. "No. He can sit in back." she nodded doubtfully. "OK. . . um. . . well. . . I would feel better if I sat in the back. I wont be here as long as Sasuke." I sighed. "Do what you want. But is unnecessary." I unbuckled, and got out of the car, and watched her crawl to the back. How bothersome.

-

I was pissed off. Very pissed off. It was four thirty. _Four-thirty. _School let out at three. I was here for an hour and a half. It was break and every one else was gone. I called my brother, at lunch. He should have been here right now, and if I didn't live half an hour away, by car. I'd have walked. Like that freaky pink girl, Sarah. Or was it _Sakura_? It didn't matter. I was pissed and I was glaring at the rain when I herd _his_ voice. "Are you done sulking, or should I come back later?" I jumped inside. He scared me, I would never let it show though. But It did. Just like Itachi scared me. But I could never let him know. He was fed from fear. "What took you so fucking long?" I demanded. His expression remind indifferent. "I have a new game in the car." he said flatly.

I almost chocked. A new game meant another girl. A new girl never seen again. There were many.

"You will sit down, and be quiet." Sasuke swallowed, and nodded. "Good boy." I walked to the car lethargically. I didn't want to get in. I didn't want to see her. I'd see the before and after no matter what. But to see them alive first, it was completely different. You felt connected. I looked though the window. No one was in the front seat. I opened the front door. In the back I could see her pink hair. Unforgettable. The pink freak. "Sakura." I nodded. She smiled shyly in the back. I shallowed hard. She liked me. Itachi got in on the other side. And made a U turn. "So tell me ware you live again?" Itachi asked, lulling her into false safety. "1400 Failed point." She said quietly. Itachi nodded. I was quiet for a while. Most of the way to her house in fact was silent. Until we were almost to her turn off. "OK. You make a left at this next sign." she instructed absently. "So you go to the same school as Sasuke?" Itachi asked. Bile raised in my throat. She nodded. "Yeah." we pasted her turn. "Oh. Um . . . you missed it." she turned to Itachi. He didn't answer. "Sir – er, um, Itachi. You missed my turned." She looked slightly panicked. I gave her a sympathetic look. "You know." He answered simply. "You shouldn't get in a car with strangers. It's dangerous."

-

My heart skipped a beat. I must have herd wrong. "What?" The man smirked and looked at me in the mirror. "I don't understand." Sasuke turned around an looked at me. He looked scared. "You missed my turn." I whispered. It was long gone. He was driving well over the speed limit. "I know I missed it, you stupid girl." His face lost all signs of playfulness. He was serious, and it clicked. Sasuke was scared, for _me_. "Why. . . What are you doing?" Sasuke bit his lip and shook his head. Then turned around. I didn't get an answer. My heart was in my throat.

-

I was with Shikamaru, Sai, and Naruto. Or search party one. One of six, looking for the missing pink girl. There was a knot in my stomach. She was gone, and it was all my fault. I was supposed to drive her home, but I blew her off for Sai. I glared at the back of his head. It was midnight, and Sakura should have been home hours ago. Sakura was a goody- goody, who never got into trouble, and always called. Something was very, very wrong. I was walking dead on my feet I was tired, but I wouldn't give up. Nobody would. We were scared. "We should have gone about this better, gone off in shifts." Shikamaru complained. "Now were all tired. We need some sleep. We should call it a night, and try in the morning." I suppressed tears. "If you want to, _fine_ – " my voice cracked. " – _but I wont give up till I find her!_"

I herd foot steps behind me. I spun around and saw Sakura's mom, and I sobbed. Her face was wet too. "Shika's right. You all should get some rest." her voice was monotone. Sakura was her only child. She had no husband, Sakura was her life. "But I'm going to keep searching." I walked over to her. "Me too." Naruto whispered. "Believe it, we'll find her."

-

Thirty-two hours and seventeen minutes. Thats how long the search for Sakura Haruno has gone on. _Thirty-two hours and seventeen minutes. _Thats how long my torment – and hers – has gone on. I wanted to call the police, I wanted to tell them she was in our basement. But I couldn't. Itachi would slaughter me. For both of us, Sakura and I, the torment was physiological. Itachi hadn't done much to her, just chained her. She'd be screaming all night, she was quiet now, it had finally sunk in what kind of a situation she was in. She was terrified. It was understandable. It was always like this. First, they pretended it was nothing, that Itachi was only playing, and he was going to let them go. Then they started hallucinating. Thinking it was nothing more than a dream. Then pleading, screaming, and crying, sometimes in a different sequence. But Itachi killed them before they hit acceptance. Sometimes, if Itachi was in a mercy mood, he killed them quickly.. It was a lot less painful. Which ever her fate was grime. "Sasuke." I turned to Itachi. "Go feed the girl."

-

My wrists began to bleed again. My face must have been red. I'd been crying, screaming all night, praying that someone would hear me. No one did. My voice was gone. I had to sleep, I was so tired, and hungry. I hadn't eaten, or slept since I was brought to this dark basement. I herd footsteps. I closed my eyes. I prayed it wasn't Itachi, that it was someone coming to save me. It was Sasuke. "They're going to find me." I strained yo make my voice audible. The boy looked grime. "They never have before. . . I know it doesn't make up for anything, but I'm very sorry." I let out a hysterical laugh. "Sorry? _Sorry_?Rotin _hell_!" my voice cracked. "Please. Please let me go. I- I promise. I wont tell anyone. I wont. Please." I shut my eyes. I suddenly felt something cold against my mouth. A glass. I opened my eyes. Full of _water_. "Drink it." I wasn't sure. I was scared of what else was in it. Sasuke must have saw it in my eyes, so he took a sip and swallowed. "See? It's fine."

I wasn't sure but, until I saw the water ,I never realized how thirsty I was in my hysterics. So I drank it greedily. The sensation was unbelievable, I should have never taken water for granted. Suddenly the water was pulled away and i could feel his lips on mine. When he pulled away I mustered up the courage to as the boy: "Why am I here?" He bit his lip. "Why wont you two let me go?" I winced. It hurt to talk. "Because my brother is a very sick man." He got up and walked away, and I began to cry. I didn't want to be alone again.

-

* * *

**(A/N): So what do ya think? I don't like it that much. It's too depressing. But anyway please comment.  
**


	8. Forever Is A Long Time

**(A/N:) I know I promised another Never Seen again, and i still will, but I thought this was cute, so you can wait a bit longer, Right?**

* * *

Sasuke was hurt, really hurt, and I was sure that he must have been in a lot of pain, but I really didn't care because he was laying on _me, _and he was letting _me_ touch him, all while we watched the amazing feat of the Land of Snow become the Land of Spring, and I knew, I _knew _that I didn't just like Sasuke, I was in love with him.

-

I was pissed, to put it frankly, waking up on that park bench. I wanted to hit him, and kick him, and brag his sorry ass back here, then beat the shit out of him again because, not seven hours ago I had profess my love to that sociopath of a boy, offered to _join_ him, and all he had to say was, _"Thank you" _and guess what? Jab to the head.

-

When I saw the band of boys by Konaha's gates, I had to cry, and beg and tell them they needed to bring him back. Because I was worthless, and there was nothing I could do, but beg and cry, no matter how angry I was with him, I loved him.

-

Two and a half years. _Years. _And all this, this excuse of a vessel had to Say was_,"Sakura" _then, whoosh, time to kill Naruto, and there I was frozen at his acknowledgment. When I could move, I attacked, he threw me aside, I was nothing. What was my training for anyway? Why was I still so weak?

-

Sasuke-kun. _My _Sasuke-kun, was planing to annihilate our village. He wanted to kill everyone, everyone I'd ever loved. All I could think of was the day I begged him to stay, I'd even offered to go with him, Ware would I be? Who would I fight for? I knew his eyes were closed, he saw only darkness, and as his friend, I needed to save him. I'm done screwing this up. I knew I didn't love him, and I'm going to kill him.

-

Even with the cruel expression on his face, he was beautiful. Even with my blood all over him, he was beautiful. I couldn't be saved, but I knew I could die smiling, because, he was my last sight. That Knucklehead Naruto even knew I'd been lying. I loved Sasuke, and I was glade to be, even an insignificant piece of furniture in his life.

* * *

Sakura seemed a lot less annoying, suddenly, and I hoped (_prayed_) that she wouldn't ruin this by talking, because I was comfortable, and I really didn't want to move.

_-_

I said, _Thank you,_ because, really, what was I supposed to do? I'm only a kid.

-

I should have known that they'd find me. The idiots. Didn't they understand? I need more power, and I don't care how I get it. Besides, do they really think I'll be welcomed back to Konaha? They'll kill me on sight. _They're_ still just kids.

-

When the konochi attacked, I fought back. Who was she to try to stop my revenge. If she wanted to die for some pitiful village, then so be it. I killed her. I walked away before she died. Not sparring her the thought of, _Who was she? _Because I didn't care.

* * *

**(A/N:) I know Sasuke's part is really short, but I wanted to get it across that he never thinks of her, and by the end, she doesn't even register her. **


End file.
